Masen Legacy: Time Quandary Book Four
by Shandeh
Summary: Book Four in the Time Quandary series: Edward and Bella's five children have a secure future financially. But money doesn't solve all problems! Time travel fixes some issues, but sometimes you just need a little luck. Get to know Jack, Zack, Betty, Annabelle, Ella Rae, and all their kids and grandkids.
1. Chapter 1

This is the 4th Book in the Time Quandary series.

You won't understand it, if you haven't read the other three!

Time Quandary: Book One

Time Takes Two: Time Quandary Book Two

Time to Grow a Family: Time Quandary Book Three

Thank you for reading my stories! I'm having so much fun writing them.

- Shandeh


	2. 2011 - Back to the Future

**Carlisle and Esme - Back to the Future - 2011**

Carlisle and Esme were still wrapped tight in each other's arms, with their eyes closed. They could hear the changes happening around them as they traveled back to the future, after leaving Edward and Bella behind in 1934. They were pleased with the work they had accomplished, in creating the polio vaccine, preventing little Betty's sickness. Now, they just wanted to get back home to the year 2011. When they heard the stillness around them, they opened their eyes, finding themselves in a dark forest.

First things first: they needed some clothes. Luckily, Carlisle had traveled back in Plessario's machine once before, so he was prepared. They had removed their clothing before traveling back, and stored them in an airtight container, burying them underground for later retrieval. So, they just had to find where they were buried. After some poking and prodding the ground, they found their buried container, and put their garments back on. They smelled a little musty, but they could remedy that soon, when they got back to Forks.

Carlisle's wallet was in the pocket of his trousers, and he still had plenty of money inside. Unfortunately, his cell phone was dead, so they couldn't make any calls. So, he and Esme set off running toward the nearest highway, so they could get their bearings. After running along the street for most of the night, they finally came to the bright lights of Rochester. Flagging down a taxi, they hired him to drive them to the airport, where they purchased a flight home to Forks.

Alice and Jasper met them at the airport, since she could foresee what time they would be arriving. Everyone greeted each other warmly, with smiles and hugs all around. "So," Carlisle asked, "How are things in Forks?"

Jasper and Alice exchanged a look of concern, then Jasper finally spoke, "Well Carlisle, we hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's no way around it. Your travel back in time accomplished great things for the world of medicine, but now we have another problem to take care of."

Esme grabbed Carlisle's arm, and waited to hear what Jasper would tell them. Alice came in close, to wrap her arms around Esme's shoulder.

Jasper continued, "We need to decide who will be going back next. Because Edward and Bella need to be saved. They were involved in a tragic car accident in 1940, and were both killed."

Carlisle and Esme gasped, and shook their heads. "Oh dear," said Esme, "Will things ever turn out right for those two? Are the children okay?"

Alice nodded, "Yes, all the kids are fine. Grown, and living happy lives, with kids and grandkids of their own. We saw the changes happen after you left, and have been waiting for you to return. We didn't want to go back without you being involved in the decision. Plus, we were overwhelmed about what might happen with you and Carlisle if different sets of us went back in time. It was all so confusing!"

Carlisle agreed, "Yes, I can see how difficult that must have been. Thank you for waiting for us. We really need to have a family meeting with all the adult Masons and Cullens. Let's go home." Jasper and Alice nodded, and led them to their car. When they arrived back at the Cullen home in Forks, they were welcomed back by all the kids, who were playing in the front yard. It was disconcerting to see Edward and Bella's children all grown up now, with wives, husbands, children, and grandchildren of their own. The younger kids were all playing a game of "Keep Away", having a great time.

Jack's son Will was busy grilling burgers and hotdogs in the back yard, and his wife Sarah was talking with Betty, Ella Rae, and Annabelle. The ladies were all deep in discussion, concerned about the upcoming school year. Their grandkids had some decisions to make about college. Funding wouldn't be a problem, because the Masen legacy was substantial, but there were differences of opinion as to which colleges would be best for the kids.

Esme stepped over to join the ladies, giving hugs to everyone, and inquiring about the new additions to the family. Some changes had taken place, and it would take a while for her to hear about it all. Carlisle stepped in behind her, with his hands on her shoulders, so he could listen as well. There were some new grandkids in the bunch, as well as a new husband for Annabelle's daughter Liana.

Looking around, Carlisle asked, "Where's Zack?" Jack slowly walked over to Carlisle's side, using his cane to help avoid falling down. When he finally reached Carlisle, he slapped his shoulder lightly, and said, "Well...there are some other changes you might want to know about since you left."

Hearing a sports car pulling up at the front of the house, Carlisle and Esme turned to see who had arrived. They both were astounded to see a tall, dark vampire walking toward them, who looked exactly like Edward. "Edward?" Carlisle squeaked.

The young vampire ran over to him, grinned wide, and said, "Papa Carlisle, surely you recognize me. I'm Zack!" His resemblance to Edward was uncanny. It was like Edward had been reborn. Carlisle and Esme were astonished, and asked Zack to tell them how he had become a vampire. After telling them his story, he gave them a big hug, saying, "It's so great to have you guys back again."

Now that Carlisle and Esme had met all the new members of the Masen family, they asked Annabelle to keep the kids busy, so they could have a family discussion with the elder Masens, to decide what to do about Edward and Bella in the past. They wanted to know what the kids were wanting.

Edward and Bella had been killed in a car accident in Forks in 1940. They had brought Jack and Zack to the area, to go camping with Carlisle and Esme, and were driving back to the airport in Seattle, when they were overtaken by a logging truck. The truck's brakes had failed, as the vehicles were coming downhill. The speed of the descent caused a tragic accident, and Edward and Bella were both killed instantly.

After much discussion, it was decided to send Zack back. His vampirism would protect him as he traveled, and he was looking forward to seeing his mom and dad again. Esme said, "Okay Zack. But we don't want you to go alone."

Zack smiled, "Of course not, I'll take my mate with me."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, asking, "Your mate? And who would that be?"

"Well, speak of the devil," said Jack, as the lady vampire in question came walking into the room. All eyes were on her, and she glowed under their gazes.

"Hi Carlisle and Esme. I haven't seen you in such a long time," she crooned.

Carlisle and Esme were speechless.


	3. 1935: A House Full of Kids

**1935: A House Full of Kids**

Bella was having so much fun playing with her twin girls on the floor in the front parlor. They were trying out some new toys that Mrs. Fisher had dropped by that morning. Suzanne Fisher was such a sweet lady, and Bella always enjoyed spending time with her, especially when she brought her kids by to play. The new pull toys were a hit with the children. They would probably be available in toy stores in the next few months.

There were now five children in the Masen household. Jack and Zack were tall, hungry, feisty teenagers, looking more like Edward every day. Their dark auburn hair, green eyes, and fair skin caused many young girls to swoon around them, especially when the boys exhibited their good manners. All they had to do was smile, hold a door open, or help a young girl into her seat. Bella giggled when she saw these girls fall under their spell. She anticipated seeing many broken hearts in the coming years.

Betty was 9 years old, and loved reading, playing with dolls, going to school, and taking care of her younger sisters. Her brown hair and dark eyes were enchanting, especially to her father. She was his little princess, and could talk him into doing whatever she wanted. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Every morning, she would come downstairs, kiss his cheek, and sit on his lap, while he read the newspaper and listened to the radio. This was their special time every day, since they were both early risers.

Annabelle and Ella Rae were 4 years old, so they spent a lot of time with Nanny Gail and Bella. They were always getting new toys from the Fisher Price factory, so they had lots of little friends who wanted to come play with them. Annabelle was shy and sweet, and preferred to play with dolls, tea sets, and other feminine toys. In contrast, Ella Rae was a tomboy, choosing to run wild around the yard, playing with toy guns, bows and arrows, balls, bats, and other boyish pursuits.

Edward and Bella were so pleased with their little family. Their earlier life in Forks was a distant memory. By now, they had spent 18 years together as a couple, in the 1920s and 30s. So, the short amount of time they had spent together in the future paled in comparison to this life. In fact, it was sometimes difficult for them to even believe that other life had even existed.

Their passion for each other never dimmed. Most evenings, they shared a bath together, then settled into bed, their bodies wrapped together, driving each other to the depths of ecstasy and love. Sometimes, they would have arguments about the kids, or different situations they were dealing with, but they never allowed these disagreements to keep them apart physically. They had learned to forgive each other, and enjoy their bond together.

Emmett had grown to become almost as large as he had been as a vampire. He was 6 foot, 4 inches tall, with a bulky frame, and plenty of muscle. He still enjoyed hunting, so about every six weeks, he would take a train to Tennessee, and spend a weekend with his family in the Gatlinburg mountains, tracking down bears and other wildlife. Sometimes Edward would go along, just for fun. Now that Jack and Zack were teenagers, they would probably be joining in soon.

College was a challenge for Emmett, but Edward and Bella did their best to help him deal with the task. His years of education were preparing him for a good life with Rosalie, so he wanted to make it work. Because of his size, and physical prowess, he did well as a football player, so he was awarded a full scholarship to Princeton, to play on their team. The hardest part of college was choosing a field of study. Emmett finally decided to pursue physical education as his major, since this was what he did best.

Rosalie spent quite a bit of time at the Masen home, helping with the kids, talking to Bella, and cuddling with Emmett when he got home from school. When she had free time, she would work on the cars outside. Little Ella Rae admired her skill, and would sometimes help out by handing her the tools she needed. With time, Rose anticipated teaching Ella Rae to work on the cars herself.

This coming weekend, the Masens would all be going to watch Emmett play football. Little Annabelle would wear her cheerleader outfit, acting as a self-proclaimed mascot for Princeton. The whole family enjoyed these games, so there was a great deal of excitement in the house, in preparation of the event. The Masen's cook and household staff were busy preparing food for them to carry in picnic baskets for the day. Fried chicken, potato salad, cookies, and beverages were on the menu. One of the maids was hard at work, sewing pennants and flags for the children to wave during the game.

In the midst of all this, Rosalie was looking at catalogs and magazines, making decisions for her upcoming wedding. Little Annabelle and Betty were sitting beside her, "oohing and ahing" over the beautiful wedding gowns she showed them. When Rosalie would point at a dress she liked, Annabelle would lean in close to see it, with wide eyes glowing. Betty pouted, demanding to see the flower girl dresses as well. Eventually, Rose found some photos of little girl dresses to appease her.

Coming into the room, Bella asked if Rose had found a wedding gown that she liked. Rosalie muttered, "It's so hard to choose! I think it will be best if I go to town to try on some at the dress store." Bella agreed, and told Rosalie that she should ask her mother about taking a trip there. Rose nodded in agreement, "Yes, you're right Bella. That's what I'll do. I hope that you can come along, to help me decide." Bella smiled, saying, "Of course I'll come!"

Annabelle and Betty wanted to go also, so Bella asked Nanny Gail to join them. She knew that the little girls patience would be sorely tried, while waiting for Rose to make her decision about her dress. The following day, all the ladies went together to the dress shop: Rosalie, her mother, Bella, Nanny Gail, Annabelle, and Betty. Ella Rae was not interested, so she stayed at home. The cook and household staff would be there to watch over her, as well as Jack and Zack. She would be fine.

It took most of the day for Rose to make her decision, but reach it, she did. Her wedding dress was decided upon, the fabric was chosen, and a seamstress was hired. Her dress would be ready in a few months. Annabelle and Betty were pleased as well, because their dresses had also been chosen. A matching dress was picked for Ella Rae as well. They would take her measurements at home the next day, and telephone them in. Rosalie's mother still needed to decide on her own dress, and Bella wanted to get something new as well. They would need to make another trip for those.

Now that "the dress" had been chosen, it was time for everyone to get back home. They were exhausted when they finally walked in the front door of the Masen home. Smelling a delicious meal, they all went straight to the dining room and took their seats at the large table. After enjoying the meal, and telling everyone about their shopping day, they stood up and moved into the front parlor. The radio show they listened to was especially entertaining that night, so everyone was quietly enjoying it together, scattered all over the room. Annabelle fell asleep in Bella's arms, so she carried her upstairs and put her to bed.

After everyone else was settled in their rooms, Bella and Edward finally had some time alone. The bath water was warm and bubbly, as they relaxed together in each others arms. Stroking Bella's arms, Edward hummed and nuzzled her neck, saying, "Bella, I love you so much. Thank you for making my dreams come true. Thank you for giving me a life worth living." Bella smiled, leaning back on Edward's warm chest, rubbing her hands on his thighs. She replied, "Edward, my life would be nothing without you. You've made me complete."

When the water was too cold for comfort, they stepped out of the tub, dried off, and stepped to their bedroom. Climbing under the covers together, they explored each other's bodies, reminding each other of their love. Kissing, nibbling, sucking, and caressing, they found fulfillment together. Edward groaned as he reached his orgasm, sighing out Bella's name. She melted with contentment, feeling his erection pressing and pumping inside her. Running her fingers through his hair, and kissing his lips, she promised her forever devotion to her mate.


	4. Sports and Music

**Sports and Other Hobbies**

The Masens had such a wonderful time going to see Emmett play football for Princeton. They cheered together, worried over lost points, ate lots of food, laughed, teased each other, and sang along with the crowd when the band played. When the game was over, they waited for Emmett to join them, then went to have hamburgers at a local restaurant, to celebrate their victory.

After eating 4 huge burgers, Emmett leaned back with his arm draped around Rosalie's shoulder. She was still finishing her soda, so she gave him a sip occasionally, then kissed his cheek. Emmett was smug with his team's victory, especially the part he had played in their performance. Zack and Jack were talking nonstop, describing the plays that had impressed them the most. While they talked, they tossed a football back and forth across the table, narrowly avoiding catastrophe with the drinks and food on the table.

Bella was busy feeding Annabelle and Ella Rae, while Edward entertained Betty by bouncing her on his knee. Occasionally, he would add his own comments to the running dialogue his sons and Emmett had going on. They were certainly the noisiest table in the restaurant, but this was no problem for the restaurant owner. He came by to ask if they had enjoyed their meal, and everyone sang out their praises for the delicious food. The owner laughed, and expressed his appreciation for their comments, then asked if they wanted anything for dessert.

The kids all wanted ice cream, looking to Edward for permission. Chuckling and shaking his head, he scratched his chin, and replied, "Well, it looks like it's unanimous. Everyone wants ice cream! We'll need 9 cones of vanilla." Betty gasped, then whispered into her daddy's ear. He raised his eyebrows, smirked, then amended, "Make that 8 cones of vanilla, and one cone of strawberry." Betty's face split into a huge grin, and she snuggled into her daddy's neck, saying, "Thank you, Daddy!"

Bella rolled her eyes, looking over at Rosalie. "He's got her SO spoiled, hasn't he?"

Rosalie nodded her head, and giggled, "Yes, he sure does!"

Edward shrugged, and started bouncing Betty on his knee again. "Oh well...what can I say? She's my little girl, and I want to spoil her." Betty hummed and bounced, shaking her curls around and around.

Jack tossed the football over to Zack again, and said, "Hey Dad, will everyone be coming to our baseball game next Saturday morning?"

"Sure son," answered Edward, "We wouldn't miss it." He winked over at Bella, and she smiled with warmth at her husband. She was so pleased with his involvement in the children's lives. Even though he was a busy doctor, he always made time for his family. He never missed a game, unless there was a difficult emergency at the hospital. So far, he had been late a few times, but had never been completely absent. Jack and Zack needed their encouragement, and noticed their parents in the crowd when they played, especially when they went up to bat. Edward was a very vocal cheerleader for his boys, and Bella knew how to whistle through her teeth. They couldn't be missed.

When all the food and ice cream had been devoured, everyone stepped over to the counter, to get small cups of water, then asked for hand towels, so they could get all the sticky sugary mess off of their hands. "Okay everybody, get in the cars, so we can head home," Edward ordered. Emmett drove one car, with Rose beside him. Jack and Zack rode along in the backseat. Edward and Bella took the three girls.

The drive home was relaxing and beautiful, with the sun setting on the horizon. By the time they got home, the three girls were fast asleep. Edward, Jack, and Zack each carried a child, and placed them in their beds. Then the teenagers headed off to their rooms. Emmett left to drive Rosalie home, and would return soon. Edward and Bella went back downstairs to sit in the parlor for a while, and share a cup of tea. Music was playing on the radio, and Bella was reading a chapter in a novel she had been enjoying.

The opening of the front door alerted them to Emmett's arrival. He popped his head in the door, telling them goodnight, then he headed upstairs. Now that all the young ones were securely in their rooms, Edward and Bella could finally have a little time to themselves. Bella continued reading, while Edward looked through the evening newspaper. There was a warm fire glowing in the grate, which created a comforting, homey feel...it was such a wonderful way to end the day.

Bella reached the end of her chapter, then marked the page, setting the book aside. Looking over at her husband, she said, "Edward, can I talk to you about something?" Edward raised his eyebrows, keeping his eyes on the article he was reading, "Hmm? Yes, Bella?"

"Our boys are all so busy with sports right now, but I think that we should look into some other pursuits for them as well. Like, maybe music lessons?" she offered.

Edward put down the paper, and said, "Wow. I can't believe I haven't thought of that already. I've been so distracted by work, the kids schoolwork, scouting, and sports, that it just completely slipped my mind. I wonder if they have any hidden talents we haven't discovered?"

Bella nodded, "I know. That's exactly what I was thinking. It could be music, or art, or some other field. But they'll never know if they don't try. Do you want to talk to them about it, or should I?"

Edward took a deep breath, and looked at the cuckoo clock on the opposite wall, pondering. "Well...maybe I should bring it up, since I'm the musician in the family," he said, with a grin.

Smiling, Bella nodded, then said, "Glad that's settled then. I'll leave it in your hands."

_-Masen Legacy - TQ Bk4-_

The next morning, Edward told the boys and Betty that they should begin to consider which music instrument they would like to learn. Jack grimaced, and groaned, "Awww...do we HAVE to, Dad?"

Edward raised one eyebrow, scowled, and lowered his face menacingly, "Yes, son...you do. I've given you boys a good education, and encouraged you to be involved in scouting and sports. But, you also need some culture. It can be music, or art. Make your choice."

Pursing his lips together, Jack finally agreed, saying that he would think about it. Zack had not responded yet, so Edward looked in his direction, saying, "Zack? What about you?" Zack looked at Jack through the corner of his eye, then glanced back to his dad. "Dad, can I talk to you about it in your office?" Edward replied, "Sure son. Come on." Turning up the last swallow of his coffee, Edward leaned over to kiss Bella on the cheek, then Betty on top of her head, then he nuzzled the faces of Annabelle and Ella Rae.

Zack and Edward stepped over to the office, leaving Jack behind with a look of confusion. Shaking his head, he looked over at Bella, saying, "I wonder what THAT was all about?"

Bella shrugged, "Who knows? I guess Zack just wants to have a private discussion, for once. I mean, you guys are twins and usually share everything. But, I guess you're reaching the age where you will sometimes want to have your own space."

Jack shrugged, then wrinkled his lips up toward his nose, "Yeah, I guess. Oh well...I'll probably hear about it later. I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready for church."

Bella and Nanny Gail went to work on getting the girls cleaned up and dressed in their Sunday best, then worked on their hair. The doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Rosalie, who often joined them for church. Her parents had driven by the house, letting her out at the front gate. When the maid answered the door, she told Rose that the other ladies were all upstairs, working on the girl's hair. Rosalie ran upstairs to help. She just loved playing with the girl's soft, curly hair. After some time, all the ladies and girls came downstairs, looking lovely.

Edward and Zack were stepping out of the office, having just finished their discussion, so they still needed some time to get dressed. Bella shooed them upstairs, telling them to hurry, then she took the girls into the parlor, so they wouldn't mess up their dresses or hair. When the boys and Edward were ready to go, they all joined each other at the front door. "What a handsome group of humans we are!" boasted Edward. Bella laughed, reaching over to smooth down a stray lock of hair on top of Jack's head, then said, "Yes, we are Edward. Look out world! Here come the Masens!"


	5. Friends, Manners, and Hormones

**Friends, Manners, and Hormones **

Bella settled back in the church pew, with Edward's arm resting across her shoulders. The children were sitting quietly, for once, listening to the preacher, and drawing pictures in tiny notebooks with their pencils. Bella's thoughts began to drift...she wondered what Zack had wanted to discuss with Edward. She lightly tapped her husband's thigh to get his attention, then leaned over to quietly whisper in his ear, "What did Zack have to talk about?" Edward shook his head, and said, "Later...I promise." Frustrated, she sat up straight again, and tried to focus on the sermon.

When the service was over, Jack, Zack, and Betty ran off in several directions, wanting to talk to their friends. Edward had Ella Rae in his arms, and Bella carried Annabelle. One of the other men in the congregation wanted to talk to Edward about his wife's medical condition, so Bella stepped over to join a group of ladies that she knew well. On her way over, she noticed that Zack was talking to a young girl at the front of the sanctuary. She was giggling and blushing, and kept touching his arm as he spoke to her. Her red hair was stylishly arranged with lots of careful curls, which were tied back with a green velvet bow, coordinating nicely with her green and white dress.

"Hmmm..." thought Bella, "I wonder..." Looking around the church, she finally found Betty, laughing with some of her friends from school. Jack was nowhere in sight - perhaps he had stepped outside. Reaching the other side of the sanctuary, she stepped into the circle of her friends, and joined in their discussion. Several minutes later, she felt Edward's hand on her waist, as he stepped up behind her. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Ready to head home, love?" She turned and nodded, kissing his cheek, noticing that Ella Rae was napping on his other shoulder. Annabelle was heading in the same direction in her own arms, so she said goodbye to her friends, and followed Edward out the door.

Edward called out for Zack, Jack, and Betty to come along, and the family all joined together outside at the car. Emmett and Rosalie were already standing by the other vehicle, ready to take whoever needed a ride. Once again, Jack and Zack wanted to go with them. Betty ran over to Rosalie, and begged to ride with them as well. So, this left Bella and Edward with the two young twin girls. Since both girls were now asleep, they laid them down in the back seat, with their feet facing each other. Edward secured each of the girls with a seatbelt he had designed. Seat belts were not standard issue at this time, but Edward and Bella just didn't feel safe without them.

When they got on the road, Bella asked, "Okay Edward, I'm dying to hear what's going on with Zack." Edward chuckled, and said, "Well, he had a lot more to talk about than I expected. We weren't just talking about music lessons...I'll tell you that."

Bella smirked, and replied, "Okay...so, what else did you talk about?"

Edward smiled, wiggled his eyebrows, and said, "It seems that our son is getting curious about the fairer sex. He had some questions about the birds and the bees."

"Oh my!" Bella giggled, "I should have known. After church, I noticed a girl who was giving him a lot of attention. Should we be worried about them?"

Edward winked at her, "I know exactly who you're talking about. Samantha Mullis, right? The redhead?"

"The very one," agreed Bella.

"Well," Edward said, "As it turns out, Samantha sings in the church youth choir, and Zack wants to join. He would like to choose singing as his musical pursuit...for obvious reasons."

Bella laughed out loud, and shook her head. "Oh my gosh...here we go. I hope we can handle all these emotions and hormones, Edward. It was hard enough when we were dealing with our own, back in Forks!"

"Tell me about it!" agreed Edward, "We have our work cut out for us with these two young men. They are only thirteen, and they are already taking an interest in girls. Well...at least Zack is. I'm just assuming that Jack will be following along soon."

"Yeah," Bella nodded, "I wonder if Jack knows that Zack is interested in Samantha?"

"No idea," said Edward. "I hope not. I would hate to see them fight over a girl. They already have enough to fight about," he smirked.

"True," said Bella. She wondered how they would deal with courtship, dating, sexual frustration, emotions. It was so overwhelming. On a day like today, she really wished that she could call her mom or Charlie, just to get their advice. But, then again...the lifestyle and traditions in this period of time were so different from the future. So, she and Edward were really on their own with this.

"Edward," she began, "I wish we had someone to talk to for advice on dealing with our teen boys."

Edward lowered his eyebrows, "I know what you mean. Neither of us has parents to talk to, and I can't turn to Carlisle and Esme for advice, because in this time, they have zero experience with kids. I guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go along."

Both of them were quietly considering this dilemma, as they continued driving home. No more words were spoken, until the car was parked in their driveway. After carrying the girls upstairs to their room, they joined Jack, Zack, and Betty at the dining room table. Emmett had gone to Rosalie's house for the midday meal.

The cook had prepared a lovely roast beef dinner, and they all savored each bite, praising her skill in the kitchen. Finishing up with apple pie and glasses of milk, they all leaned back in their chairs, full and content. "So," asked Edward, "about those music lessons. Any ideas yet, Jack?"

Jack smirked, and said, "Well, I guess I could learn to play trumpet. That wouldn't be so bad."

Edward nodded, saying, "I bet you would enjoy that, Jack. How about you, Betty?"

Betty placed her hands on her lap, and smiled. "I want to play piano like you, Daddy." Edward smiled, and patted the top of her head. "Good choice, my girl."

Jack then said, "So, what about Zack? Isn't he choosing an instrument too?"

Edward then said, "We discussed it this morning. He's going to take singing lessons."

Jack's eyebrows shot up past his bangs, "Singing lessons? Zack?"

Zack scowled, and said, "Yeah. What of it?"

Jack shrugged, and replied, "I dunno. Just seems kinda weird for a guy to want to sing."

Bella came to his defense, "No, it does not. You apologize right now, Jack. Just think about it. There are a lot of male singers who are famous. There's nothing wrong with wanting to sing."

Jack scrunched up his lips, looked down at his empty plate, and murmured, "Sorry, Zack."

Zack rolled his eyes, "No problem, Jack. Don't worry about it."

Both boys asked to be excused, then left the table and ran outside to play baseball with the other guys in the neighborhood. Betty asked her daddy to show her a little bit about the piano, to help her get started. Bella followed them into the front parlor, and read another chapter in her book. She watched her husband and daughter sitting side by side at the piano, as Edward showed Betty how to hold her hands on the keys. He then taught her how to find middle C on the piano, and how to find all the other C's on the piano as well. Betty did a good job, and Edward gave her an encouraging hug. He said that he and Bella would find a teacher for her soon.

Betty then ran upstairs to play with her dollhouse, passing Nanny Gail on her way downstairs. She was bringing Annabelle and Ella Rae down. They were hungry after waking from their nap. Bella joined them at the dining room table, and helped to get the girls fed. She decided that this would be a good opportunity to teach them some table manners, since the rest of the family was not there. She and Nanny Gail showed them how to place a napkin on their lap, sit up straight, and use their fork, spoon, and knife properly.

When they finished eating, they noticed their daddy had been watching at the side of the room. He nodded his approval, giving both girls a nice hug. Annabelle and Ella Rae just glowed from his words, smiling so big, and giggling with joy. Bella winked at Edward, and said, "You're such a charmer, Edward Masen." He winked right back, "Yeah...you would know, Isabella Cullen Masen."


	6. Getting Ready for the Holidays

**Getting Ready for the Holidays**

1935 was passing quickly, and the temperatures were lowering outside. Snow was in the forecast for the following week, so Edward, Emmett, Jack, and Zack were all busy winterizing the Masen home. The past week had been full of schoolwork, tests, scouts, and finding music teachers for the boys and Betty. The church organist/choirmaster had offered his services as a vocal instructor for Zack, happy to find another male voice for the youth choir. The school band director had given Bella the phone number for a local trumpet instructor for Jack. As for Betty, they still needed a piano teacher for her. So, in the meantime, Edward would teach her once a week, and help her practice when he could.

While the men and boys were outside climbing a ladder, and telling each other what to do, Bella was entertaining her three girls with a tea party in the front parlor. They were all wearing big hats, fluffy stoles, high heels, and dresses. Earlier that morning, Bella had allowed the girls into her closet, and they had a wonderful time. She even put makeup on their faces. Bella was surprised to see that even her little tomboy, Ella Rae was taking a part in the fun. The cook and maids giggled, watching the girls dressed up in their mother's clothes. The girls sat up straight, and spoke with fancy, grown up voices, drinking real tea from a nice set of china. The cook brought in a tray of cookies, and checked to see if they needed any more tea.

Edward stepped inside, to take a quick bathroom break, and came to a standstill when he spotted all his girls in the parlor. "Well, hello there, young ladies. I didn't realize that we were expecting guests, Bella. Won't you introduce me?" Betty, Annabelle, and Ella Rae all giggled, as Bella introduced them, using their full names. As each one was introduced, Edward leaned in to kiss the back of each daughter's hand, and said hello. They giggled even more, saying, "Daddy! You're so silly!" Edward's face split into a huge grin, and he chuckled along with them. "Just playing along, my girls." He then excused himself, and stepped down the hall, leaving the girls to continue their tea party.

When the girls had enough tea and cookies, Bella led them all back upstairs, to get her things back in order. Betty didn't want to take off her dress, but finally agreed, after watching her sisters undress first. When Bella's closet was back to normal again, she took her girls into the bathroom, so she could wash the makeup off their faces. Edward stepped in to help with the task, kissing and hugging his girls as he worked. The girls really loved the special attention they were getting from both parents. They would remember this day for many years.

Annabelle and Ella Rae were sleepy now, after all the excitement, so Edward and Bella handed them off to Nanny Gail. Then Edward took Betty downstairs to teach her another piano lesson. This left Bella with some time to herself, so she stepped outside, to watch her boys work on the house. Emmett was on the ground, holding the ladder steady, while Jack was at the top of the ladder, checking for damage on the windows, and making repairs when necessary. Zack was working on the first floor windows, as well as checking the vents that ran around the base of the house. He had found a few issues that he wanted to discuss with his dad, so occasionally he stood up to write notes in a little notebook he had in his pocket.

Bella walked over to Zack, and asked how things were going. He explained what everyone was doing, and asked where his dad had gone. She told him that it was time for Betty's piano lesson. He nodded, then said, "Well, I guess I'll just let him deal with the things on my list later." Bella replied, "I'm proud of you, son. You and Jack are both so helpful with things around the house." Zack grinned, and sheepishly accepted her hug, then pulled away to continue his work.

Stepping over to the ladder, Bella spoke to Emmett, then yelled up at Jack, "How's it going, son?" He replied that everything was looking good. He had made the necessary repairs, and had a few questions for his dad. But no major problems. Coming down the ladder, he asked Emmett to hold it steady for him. When all the boys were on ground level again, Bella told them all to come inside for sandwiches. They were happy to take a break, and followed her in. The cook had lunch ready, so all the boys sat down to eat. Leaving them there, Bella went to the parlor to watch Betty's piano lesson.

Edward was teaching her to play "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". Betty's eyes lit up as she learned to play the simple tune. When she figured it out, Edward showed her how to do some finger exercises. Then, he taught her how to find all the Ds and Es on the piano. Then, the Bs and As. Next, he taught her how to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb". He then grabbed a piece of manuscript paper, and wrote out the notes for the songs, showing her where the notes could be found on the keyboard, and on the staff.

It was a lot for Betty to take in, but she was concentrating hard, with her lips scrunched up, and her eyebrows down. She was a smart girl, and really wanted to learn what her daddy was teaching. Edward saw that this was enough for her to deal with, so he stood up, and told her to practice these things until their next lesson. He then walked into the kitchen to join his sons for lunch. Bella then sat down at the piano beside Betty, and asked her to teach her what she had learned. Betty's eyes lit up, and she said, "Mama? You want to learn too?!" Bella nodded, and whispered, "Yes, but don't tell your daddy, okay? I want it to be a surprise."

Betty giggled, and hunched up her shoulders. She whispered back, "Okay Mama. First, you need to learn where middle C is." Bella then spent the next few minutes watching Betty practice, and trying to follow along as best as she could. When Betty finished practicing, she went upstairs to play with her dollhouse for a while. Bella stayed at the piano, pushing a few keys, and listening to the sounds. The piano notes sounded so simple and childish when she pushed them. But, Edward could make this same instrument sound like magic. It was so intriguing to her. Closing her eyes, she remembered hearing Edward play for the very first time, back in Forks. They were so young back then, with heads full of dreams.

Lost in her imagination, she didn't hear Edward come into the room. When his hands rested on her shoulders, she jumped in surprise. He leaned down to caress her arms, and kiss the side of her head, saying, "There's my lovely Isabella." Staying behind her, he reached out his hands, and played her lullaby. Bella smiled, leaned back into his warmth, reveling in the memories. "Thank you, Edward," she sighed.

Hearing the phone ring in the other room, Edward quickly went to answer it, before his boys. Snatching up the receiver, just as Jack got to the phone, he smirked at his son, and said, "Hello. Masen residence. Edward Masen speaking." Jack waited to see who it was, while Bella stepped into the room. "Carlisle!" said Edward, "Great to hear from you! How's life in Forks?" He listened, occasionally saying "yes" or "really" or "interesting".

After talking for quite a while, he then handed the phone to Bella, saying that Carlisle wanted to talk to her. By this time, Zack and Emmett had come into the room as well. It was now Bella's turn to say "yes", "really", and "interesting". The boys whispered to Edward, asking what Carlisle had to say, but Edward just held his finger to his lips, telling them to wait. When Bella finished talking, she handed the phone to Jack, and said, "You boys can talk to Papa Carlisle for just a few minutes. I'll go grab the girls."

Jack and Zack both spent some time talking to their Grandpa Cullen, then handed the phone back to Edward, so he could continue the conversation until the girls arrived. In just a minute, all three girls were jumping up and down, begging to talk on the telephone. By now, both Carlisle and Esme were talking at the other end, laughing at hearing the children's voices. When the girls had each had their turn with the telephone, Bella ended the call, finally hanging it up again. "Whew! That was a long call. I wonder how expensive it will be?" Edward shrugged, "No worries. They only call every few months. So, what do you think about their invitation?" Bella smiled, "I think it's wonderful! Let's tell the kids."

Gathering all the children in the front parlor, Edward said, "We have an announcement to make everyone. Listen up!" The kids all got quiet, and waited to hear what their dad would say.

"We're all going to Forks, Washington, to celebrate Thanksgiving with Papa Carlisle and Granny Esme!"

The kids all cheered. They couldn't wait to see their grandparents new house. Edward and Bella looked at each other, both lost in their thoughts of the Forks they remembered. They wondered what things would look like in this time. What would the Cullen home look like? Would they come across the Quilleutes? So many thoughts and memories were flooding their minds. The children were oblivious to them, jumping and dancing around the room. The holidays were coming soon.


	7. Halloween 1935

**Halloween with the Masens**

There were still several weeks until Thanksgiving, so Edward had plenty of time to plan how his family of seven would be traveling to Forks. Emmett would not be going with them, because he had already planned on spending this Thanksgiving with his family in Gatlinburg. Edward was considering whether he should take them by train or by plane, when Bella came into his office. She asked what options he had found, and he shared what he was considering. After they discussed it for a while, they decided to make it exciting for the kids by taking a flight. So, Edward focused on this option, and made some calls for dates and schedules.

The Masen children weren't even thinking about Thanksgiving right now. They were more interested in what costumes they would be wearing for Halloween this year. Jack and Zack were wanting to dress as vampires, much to Edward's regret. He had internally scoffed at the ridiculous way that vampires were represented on television and films, but kept his opinions to himself. If his boys only knew the truth... but, since they didn't, they were happily purchasing fake teeth for fangs, and greasy hair pomade to style their hair. Bella had agreed to sew long black capes for them to wear. They would use red lipstick to paint "blood" dripping on their chin.

Betty wanted to dress up as Shirley Temple, which would be an easy costume to put together. The housemaids promised to help her curl her hair, and she would wear a fluffy party dress, while carrying a large lollipop. Ella Rae wanted to be a cowboy, but Bella convinced her to be Annie Oakley instead. She would wear a leather dress, a Western hat, and carry a toy rifle. Annabelle was keeping things simple. She was going to be a witch. All she needed was a hat, a broom, and a black dress. The cook said that she knew how to mix up some green makeup for her face.

When Halloween night came, Edward and Bella cheered and laughed when they saw their children in costume. Everyone was gathered in the front parlor, ready to go trick or treating together. Jack, Zack, Edward, and Bella were each carrying a flashlight, and the girls were told to be sure to hold hands with a family member while they were out. Carrying pillowcases as treat bags, the children were ready to go.

There were lots of houses on the street where the Masens lived, and all the neighborhood children were out and about. It was such fun for the children to see each other's costumes, and play together. One of the houses had games set up out front for everyone to play. There was a fishing game, a beanbag toss, and a swing set. This was a great way to let the neighborhood kids work off some of their excitement. Of course, this house was the most popular spot on the street. When the skies began to darken, it became too hard for them to see the games, so everyone moved on to trick or treating instead.

At the end of the night, each of the Masen children had a pillowcase full of candy, popcorn balls, small toys, and fruit. Annabelle and Ella Rae were very sleepy, so Edward and Bella carried them, while the other three kids followed along. By the time they got back home, everyone was ready to collapse in bed. However, the cook had prepared a yummy beef stew, which smelled wonderful, so the family all went to the dining room instead. The twin girls stayed in their parents laps, and ate a few bites between yawns. When the meal was finished, they all slowly climbed upstairs to take off costumes and makeup, then fell into their beds.

It was such a fun night. They would definitely be remembering this for a long time. Bella and Edward were too tired to cuddle this night, so they just took off their clothes, letting them fall to the floor, then they both slid under the blankets and went to sleep. Soon the house was filled with the steady sounds of heavy breathing and snoring.

The next morning, the excitement began again, as all the kids poured out the contents from their pillowcases. Edward had already left earlier that morning, to work in the hospital. So, Bella was left to make sure her kids did not overindulge on sweets. It was not an easy task, especially with the two older boys. They were experts at sneaking bites when she wasn't looking, and stuffing their pockets to take candy with them to school.

Breakfast was not an option this morning, because everyone had bellies full of candy. So, Bella and the house staff helped the children get cleaned up and dressed, then out the door to the school bus. After the three older children had left, Bella dropped into the comfy sofa in the front parlor. Breathing out a huge sigh of relief, she closed her eyes for a quick nap. When she opened her eyes again, she was surprised to see the time on the cuckoo clock across the room. She had slept for three hours. Sitting up and stretching out her arms, she yawned loudly, then pulled up to stand, bending back to stretch her back as well.

"Mrs. Masen, your lunch is ready," said the cook. Bella followed her into the dining room, and sat down to enjoy her meal with her twin girls. Then, she rose again to go upstairs and get some things done before the children got back home from school. Later that afternoon, the house was filled with more excitement, as the kids all ran upstairs to eat more candy. Soon, there was mass confusion, as everyone complained that their candy was gone. Bella met them all in the hallway upstairs, and said, "Good afternoon, children. Don't worry. Your candy has not disappeared. It's in a safe place. But, you need to have room in your bellies to eat your dinner. So, get to work on your homework, show me that it's done, and after dinner, you can all have treats."

"Aww...Mom!" complained Jack. "I've been thinking about that candy all day!"

Bella smirked, "Jackson Charles Mason, I saw you sneaking candy into your pockets this morning. I think you will survive."

Pressing his lips together in defeat, Jack scuffled off to his room to do his homework. Zack didn't bother saying anything, because he knew it was pointless. Betty frowned, but went to do her homework as well. Ella Rae and Annabelle had spent the day at home, playing with Nanny Gail, so they were no problem tonight.

When Edward got home from the hospital, he was exhausted. He walked in the front door, took off his hat and coat, then settled on the sofa in the front parlor, where Bella had slept that morning. Pulling off his shoes, he stretched his long frame out along the length of the couch, and breathed out in relief. Bella heard his arrival, and came downstairs to greet him. Finding him resting on the sofa, she lifted up his feet, and sat down, then held his feet on her lap. Gently, she massaged each foot, paying careful attention to his arches, knowing that he would appreciate her efforts.

Edward moaned in pleasure, and yawned. "Oh...Bella...that feels so good," he sighed. "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart," she replied. Continuing to work out the tension from his feet, she then worked on his calf muscles and thighs. This caused Edward's moans to deepen in intensity, revealing that he was enjoying her efforts even more than before. He opened his eyes a tiny bit, and watched her face, while she kept up her sensual massage. "Baby, you'd better stop that, or our front parlor is going to become x-rated," he whispered. Giggling, Bella gently caressed his erection, then clasped his hand in affection. "Okay, honey. We'll save that for later."

Dinner was ready now, so she and Edward rose to go to the dining room. Calling upstairs for the children, they took their seats at the table. When the kids arrived, they each gave their mother a report on their homework progress. She and Edward said that they would go upstairs after dinner to check on their work, and then Bella would hand out treats from their Halloween stash. Everyone smiled, and enjoyed their dinner, then ran upstairs. Bella was liking this Halloween treat/incentive thing...a lot.

When all the kids had been rewarded, Edward told them to all come back downstairs to the parlor, so they could listen to the radio together. He then gave the kids the news about their planned flight to Forks. Everyone cheered. They could not wait to fly on an airplane together for the trip. The combination of this news and the candy they had just consumed, made the kids even more excited than before. They constantly talked and danced around the room, making it impossible for anyone to hear the radio program. Grinning and shaking his head in defeat, Edward turned off the radio, then joined in with their discussions. They all wanted to know what it would be like on the airplane.

It took a long time to answer everyone's questions. By then, it was dark outside, so it was time to get ready for bed. Since they had missed the chance to take a bath the night before, Jack and Zack each claimed the two bathtubs upstairs. Bella took Annabelle and Ella Rae into the tub in her and Edward's private bath. Betty would take her bath in the morning, so Edward went with her to spend some time together in her pink bedroom. Betty needed to do some reading for school, so he listened to her read, then he called out some words for her to practice her spelling as well. After kissing Betty goodnight, Edward went to his room, to find Bella in bed, waiting for him. Smiling, he settled in beside her, so they could finish what they had started in the parlor earlier.

Since Halloween was over, there were only a few weeks until Thanksgiving. Now, they would need to work on planning their long trip, then packing their clothes and other necessities. The Masen household would be filled with motion and activity for quite a while now. And they hadn't even thought about Christmas yet.


	8. Thanksgiving at Forks

**Thanksgiving at Forks**

Carlisle, Esme, Zelda, and Salvador were just blurs of motion. They had finished building the Cullen house months ago. Now, they were busy preparing all the rooms for when the Masens would be visiting in a few weeks. Zelda was sewing curtains and bedding. Salvador was hanging artwork and finishing up some paintings he had been working on. Carlisle was moving furniture whenever Esme asked for it to be relocated.

They would be building more furniture tonight, so the children would all have a bed to sleep in. Mattresses had already been ordered, and were expected to arrive in a few days time. Zelda and Esme would be planning meals for the Masens, using a cookbook they had purchased at the local store. They had to prepare a big meal to celebrate Thanksgiving, so they spent quite a bit of time studying the recipes, and making lists of the ingredients they needed to purchase.

Carlisle and Salvador would be hunting for the meat, using human weapons, so they were practicing with them whenever they had the chance. Their vampire hunting had already been noticed by the Quilleutes, and a treaty with the tribe had been established. This time, the Quilleute history would pass down a different set of vampire names to be remembered. Their boundaries had been established, and the four vampires were careful to observe them. They didn't want to have any bad feelings with the Quilleutes when the Masens arrived for their visit.

Esme looked at the large sitting room with a critical eye. Cocking her head to the side, she said, "Carlisle, do you think that everyone will fit comfortably here?" Carlisle counted off the Masens and added the four vampires to the total, then looked around at the seating. Nodding, he replied, "Yes. Of course, we will need to make sure the humans are all placed close to the fireplace." Esme agreed, and asked him to move a few of the chairs a bit. Finally satisfied with the setup, they moved into the dining room.

The table and chairs had room for everyone to sit together comfortably. Carlisle asked Zelda and Salvador to come into the dining room, and have a seat, so they could discuss how they would handle the Thanksgiving meal. They reminded each other about how they would pretend to eat and drink. Esme had the most recent experience as a human, so she provided the most helpful advice with this.

Since they had spent the better part of four years in Forks, secluded on the Cullen property, they had gotten out of the habit of following human mannerisms. So, they reviewed how they should be talking slower, walking slower, blinking occasionally, and pretending to breathe. Once again, Esme was the best teacher for these things.

Satisfied with their preparation, the vampires decided to test themselves by making a visit into town, so they could observe humans, and make themselves at ease in their company again. This was especially important for Zelda and Salvador, since they were the newest to the animal diet. Carlisle would be watching over Salvador, and Esme would take care of Zelda. After going to the general store, and purchasing some items, they placed them in the car, then they all went together to the small cinema. They enjoyed the film, and laughed together as they went back to their vehicle.

Pleased with their successful venture, they drove back to the Cullen home. As they drove, they passed by one of the Quilleute tribe. Slowing to a leisurely human driving speed, they carefully nodded a greeting to the native, who sneered begrudgingly in their direction. Passing by, they all breathed a huge sigh of relief, then continued their drive.

"I hope that things stay amiable while the Masens are here," said Zelda. The rest of the vampires agreed.

When they arrived home, everyone helped to carry in their purchases, then got back to work on their individual projects. Trees were felled, wood was prepared for building materials, and furniture was built. By morning, their were beds in every room, ready for mattresses and bedding. Carlisle decided that they should also make some desks and chairs, so this project was soon underway.

In the midst of felling some trees, they heard a group of elk running by, so they all decided to take a break for hunting. Careful to observe their property boundaries, they all got their fill of animal blood, then buried the carcasses. Satisfied with their meal, they returned to work. Weeks went by, and soon it was almost time for the Masens to arrive.

Zelda and Esme drove into town again, to purchase the ice and perishable foods they would be needing. Carlisle and Salvador remained behind to chop firewood and build a fire in each of the four fireplaces throughout the home. Soon, the entire house was warm and toasty, ready for the Masens to enter and relax.

When Zelda and Esme returned with the ice and food, Carlisle and Salvador went into the woods to hunt for a wild turkey, using human weapons. As they were walking back to the house, they discovered the Masens all waiting for them in the large sitting room. Edward was standing at the large fireplace, warming his hands. Jack, Zack and Betty were gathered together playing a board game on the floor, teaching Esme and Zelda how to play _Monopoly_. Bella was on the sofa, cuddling with the twin girls, watching the fire, and smiling at Edward.

As soon as the door opened, the older children all ran to hug Carlisle and Salvador. Bella and Edward called out their greetings, and hugs were shared all around. Jack and Zack were highly interested in the wild turkey that the men carried in, asking all about the hunt. Edward joined in this discussion, saying that he would be glad to take the boys hunting while they were visiting in Forks.

The children then all began asking when dinner would be ready. So, Bella jumped up from her seat, and went into the kitchen to help Esme and Zelda. When the meal was ready, everyone gathered around the table to eat. The following day would be Thanksgiving, so they just had simple sandwiches and soup tonight. When everyone had eaten, they all worked together to clean up the dishes. There were no servants in the Cullen household, but the work was easy with so many helpers.

Before sending the children to bed, Edward told everyone to put on their warm clothes. He wanted to take a walk around the property, then drive to town, so they could see Forks. When everyone was bundled up, they stepped outside, then looked up at the Cullen house. Carlisle then told them how they had designed and built the house, using local wood and stone. It was a large, two story log cabin, with shuttered windows, and bark shingles on the roof. It fit in very well with the wooded environment.

The boys wanted to investigate the forest, but Edward told them to wait until tomorrow, and they would go with weapons in hand. He didn't want to take the women and children into the forest this late in the day. The boys smirked, then agreed to wait. Gathering everyone into their vehicles, they drove into town. Bella and Edward were wide eyed, absorbing how Forks looked at this time in history. There were only dirt roads, and log cabins, with very limited supplies available in the local general store. It was quite different from the Forks they remembered.

By the time they arrived back, it was very dark. Since there was no electricity this far in the wilderness, they had to use gas lamps and flashlights. The vampires would surreptitiously watch over the lamps during the night, making sure there were no fires in the house. Water for baths would need to be heated over the wood fire cook-stove the next day, so everyone just dressed for bed and climbed under their blankets. Soon, the Masen children were snoring peacefully, while Edward and Bella snuggled together for a romantic time together in their room. When the Masens were all asleep, the four vampires went to work preparing everything for the Thanksgiving celebration the following day.

The next morning, the children were the first to wake, jumping on their beds excitedly, and demanding breakfast. Bella and Edward struggled out of their bed, then went downstairs to make pancakes and bacon. Esme and Zelda had prepared baths for the children, so each of them took turns getting clean and dressed. While the children ate, Edward and Bella had their turn in the warm bathwater. By then, all the Masens were fed, clean, dressed, and ready to celebrate the holiday. Edward and Bella wanted to see the beach, so they gathered the children, and left the four vampires behind to prepare the Thanksgiving feast.

Edward was especially looking forward to this venture, because he had never seen the prohibited parts of Forks before. Bella was delighted to share La Push with Edward and the children. They all ran around to see the fish, water, seashells and other sights, laughing and teasing each other. Edward came to stand by Bella, with his arm around her shoulders. The sun was shining bright, creating lovely colors in the clouds all around them. Leaning down to her ear, Edward whispered, "It took several years, but here we are. I'm finally with you at La Push. You asked me to come here with you right after we met, remember?" Bella giggled, then turned to look up at her husband, with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Edward...we finally made it!"

After letting the children play for a while, Edward called out for them to gather together again, so they could go back home for their feast with the Cullens. Climbing into the car, Jack showed his mom the large conch shell he had found. Zack told her about the turtles he had seen, and wished that he could have one of them. Betty talked on and on about all the beautiful birds she had seen and heard. Ella Rae and Annabelle just wanted to get back to Granny Esme and Papa Carlisle.

When they pulled up to the Cullen house, they saw smoke rising from the chimneys, and smelled the tasty turkey. Everyone ran inside and took their seats around the table, ready to enjoy the meal. Carlisle asked everyone to bow their heads, and hold hands around the table. When everyone was finally quiet, he offered thanks for their meal, as well as for the blessings they had all enjoyed that year. Everyone said, "Amen" then they dove into the food. The meal was wonderful, and everyone could feel the love they all felt for one another. It was such a great day - and they were happy to be sharing it together in Forks.


	9. Christmas Preparations

**Christmas Preparations**

Now that Thanksgiving was over, the Masens all joined in to help decorate the Cullen home for Christmas. The boys and men went into the woods to find the perfect tree, while the girls and women stayed in the house to make the decorations. They strung popcorn and berries together, and used yarn and other craft supplies in creative ways. Bella taught Annabelle and Ella Rae how to make "God's eyes" with sticks and yarn. Betty was painting designs on paper, then cutting them out. Salvador remained behind with the ladies to help with the artistic endeavors.

When the men and boys returned with the tree, they all worked together to build a stand with pieces of lumber. It was very basic, but it worked. There was no way to water the tree, so they just planned on enjoying it as long as it would last. When the tree was secure, everyone gathered around to hang up the decorations the ladies and children had made. Jack and Zack wanted to make some as well, so Salvador took them aside to be creative for a while. Since the tree was a fire hazard, they decided to forgo the addition of candles. Instead, they placed candles on the windowsills, decorating them with holly leaves and berries, and tying them together with colorful ribbon.

Next, they hung a pine garland on the stairway and fireplace mantel. After all their work was done inside the house, they all gathered at the dining room table to create two large wreaths for the front doors. When these were complete, and the men had hung them up, everyone then came outdoors, to see how they looked. The ladies then decided that there should be garland on the outside of the windows as well, so everyone went to work on this as well. By the time they finished all their work, there was not a scrap of ribbon, fabric, yarn, or string left in the house. But, it was worth it...the house was beautiful!

The weather had taken a turn for the worse, and snow was falling outside. The children were so excited to see it coming down. Wrapped up in their coats, mittens, hats, and scarves, they all came outside to play in the snow. When the sun began to disappear, Edward told them to all come back in and warm up before dinner. The Cullens and Masens all gathered in the dining room, and consumed a warm tasty meal together. It had been a busy, fun day, and the humans were all ready to collapse in their rooms.

_- TQ - Book Four - _

Christmas was still a week away, and the Masens needed to get back home to New York. After packing all their luggage, they loaded the cars, then gathered back inside to share tearful farewells with Carlisle and Esme. Salvador and Zelda had decided to come to New York with the Masens. Before they departed, everyone went to the Christmas tree to open their gifts together. Cries of excitement filled the home, as the children opened their packages to discover new toys, books, and clothes. It was such a happy time for everyone, and they hated for their visit to end. But, the transportation schedule was not flexible, so they had to leave. Edward had chosen a train journey home, instead of flying, so they could watch the world go by as they traveled home. Also, he was a bit concerned about flying his family in an airplane in the wintry weather. Carlisle and Esme handed out roomy cloth bags for the children to carry their new gifts home on the train.

Annabelle and Ella Rae had never been on a train before, so their eyes were big as saucers as they climbed aboard. The Masens had an entire sleeping car all to themselves, since there were so many of them traveling together. When everyone was loaded in, they all moved into the dining car, so they could enjoy their meal together. After eating, Jack and Zack ran off to explore the rest of the train. They ran from car to car, getting to know the people on board, and asking the workers questions about how the train operated. Edward and Salvador joined in when the boys came through their car.

Bella and Zelda kept the three girls occupied. They played with dolls, had a tea party, read books, and brushed the girls hair. Betty wanted to learn to knit, so Zelda was showing her how to make a simple scarf. When Betty was comfortable with her stitches, the twin girls sat on either side of her, to watch her work. Betty was proud of learning, and smiled with each stitch she made. When she finished a row of stitches, she would concentrate very hard, switching to the other needle, her tongue held between her lips.

Eventually, the girls heard their father's voice, as the men and boys were approaching the doorway to their car. "Quick! Hide it, Betty!" said Ella Rae. Betty's eyes flew open wide, as she rolled up her knitting, and stuffed it inside the bag at her feet. She wanted to give the scarf to her daddy for Christmas, as a surprise. Bella smiled, watching her daughters keep their little secret. Edward moved over to her, caressing her hair, and kissing her cheek, "What was all the excitement about?" She gently shook her head, "Ah nothing. The girls are just happy that you are back." He chuckled, raised his eyebrows, and smirked, saying, "Really?" Then, he walked over to cuddle with his girls, looking at Bella over the top of their heads.

Bella was filled with love and warmth, watching her husband with their three daughters. "Oh, Edward," she whispered under her breath, "I am so happy to have you in my life." He couldn't hear what she was saying, but he sensed the flavor of her sentiment. He blew her a kiss, and winked sweetly. "Mom," said Zack, interrupting her quiet moment of bliss, "When will we be getting back home? I hope we make it back before Christmas. I want to buy a couple gifts there before it's too late." Bella turned to her son, and assured him that he would have plenty of time. Squeezing her brows together, she asked him, "Do you have plans with your friends this year?"

Zack blushed a bright pink, and closed his lips together tight. Shaking his head, he shrugged his shoulders and stepped away. Bella giggled and turned to look at Zelda. Zelda hummed, "Oh my...it seems that Zack has a secret crush. Am I right?" Bella raised one eyebrow, and looked at Zelda a little more closely. "Aunt Zelda...when Edward was a vampire, he could read minds. You wouldn't happen to have that ability as well, would you?" Zelda's eyes opened wide, then she finally collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Oh dear...Bella, you've found me out." Laughing loud, Bella called out for Edward to join them. As he approached, Bella pulled him down to whisper in his ear. He looked over at Zelda, shaking his head, and wagging his finger at her. "Shame on you, Aunt Zelda. You should have told me before now."

So, as it turned out, mind reading was apparently a Masen family trait. Now that Edward knew he had shared this ability with his aunt, he felt even closer to her. He and Bella were glad to be bringing Aunt Zelda home now. She would be VERY helpful with knowing how to deal with their teenage boys. Poor Zack and Jack had no idea. Things were going to be exciting and fun at the Masen home. Edward and Bella laughed again, tossing their heads back with glee.


	10. Christmas with the Masens

**Christmas with the Masens**

The Masens were so pleased to finally make it back home to Rochester, after their long train journey from Washington State. The children all helped to carry in their luggage, then settled into their rooms to rest for a while. Edward and Bella spoke to the household staff, to make sure that everything had gone well while they were away. Then, Bella spent some time with the cook to discuss plans for the upcoming Christmas meals.

Edward noticed that the house was quiet, with all the children occupied in their rooms, so he stepped into the front parlor to speak with Salvador for a while. Zelda played some simple Christmas carols on the piano. About an hour later, Bella came in to join them in the parlor, settling down beside Edward. He wrapped his long arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close, and nuzzling her ear and neck. Giggling, Bella snuggled in closer to her husband, and kissed his cheek.

Standing up, Salvador went over to Zelda, and pulled her away from the piano, saying, "I think that's our cue to go for a walk, my dear." He winked at Edward, then led Zelda out the front door, with his hand on the small of her back. When the two vampires had left the house, Edward leaned in close to his wife, and proceeded to kiss her senseless. In the midst of this sweet romantic moment, the front doorbell rang. The couple remained enveloped in each other's arms, letting the housemaid take care of greeting whoever was at the front door. Hearing the door open, muffled voices, then footsteps in their direction, Edward reluctantly pulled away from his beautiful bride, giving her one more deep kiss.

Whispering their secret words of affection, the two of them finally sat up straight, side by side on the sofa, waiting to see who had come for a visit. The maid knocked quietly, then opened the door for their visitor. To their surprise, it was their Chicago friends Pamela and Greg, who just happened to be in the area. The two couples had so much to talk about, since they had been apart for so long. Soon, the front parlor was filled with laughter and loud voices. The Masen children heard the commotion, and decided to come downstairs to investigate.

Pamela and Greg were thrilled to see the kids again, and went around greeting each of them with hugs and tickles. When everyone had spoken to each other, the cook announced that dinner was ready, adding that there was plenty to eat, so the visitors were welcome to join in. Going into the dining room, their conversations continued uninterrupted. Everyone enjoyed the meal, then dove into a scrumptious pie for dessert. Coffee was served to the adults, with hot cocoa for the children. When the food had all been consumed, everyone went to the front parlor to talk some more.

Pamela and Greg had traveled alone this week, because it was their anniversary. They left their children under the care of their grandparents. Now, they were looking forward to heading back home for their Christmas celebration, but took a chance on seeing the Masens today. Luckily, they were in town. Pamela was in deep discussion with Bella about a dress she had found at a local shop, when she noticed that Bella's eyes were beginning to close on their own. Apologizing profusely, Pamela stood up, and told Greg that they needed to leave, so the Masens could get some rest after their long journey.

Farewells were shared by everyone, and finally the visitors were out the door, and on their way. When the front door closed, every one of the Masens yawned and stretched their arms. Sluggishly, they all headed upstairs to go to bed. Edward and Bella kissed their children goodnight, then walked to their own room, arm in arm.

"Tired?" Edward asked. "Yes," said Bella, "I wish I wasn't though. I want to make love to you, Edward. It's been so long since we've had time alone." Edward lowered his head to look into Bella's eyes. "I know, Bella love," he sighed, "How about we go to bed, and see how much energy we can stir up together?" Smiling, Bella nodded, and followed her husband to their bed. The next hour was peaceful, as Edward and Bella shared slow, passionate intercourse together, kissing deeply and stroking their bodies. "I love you, Edward," Bella moaned. "Bella, I'm yours forever, my love," Edward promised.

_- TQ - Book Four -_

Christmas was still a few days away, and the Masens were busy wrapping presents, hiding them, and going to parties. The house had been decorated by the household staff, with colorful electric lights shining everywhere. It was quite a different display from what the children had seen in Forks at the Cullen home. One day, the family took a ride in a horse drawn sleigh, to look at Christmas lights and decorations all over Rochester. While riding, they sang carols and joked around together. When they got back home, Zack pulled his father aside to ask him a question.

"Dad?" he asked, "Would it be okay if I go over to visit my friend Joey Mullis?" Edward raised his eyebrows, and looked down at his son with a smirk. "Isn't that Samantha's brother?" Zack looked down, with his arms behind his back, shuffling his feet nervously, then answered, "Yeah, that's right." Edward didn't want to embarrass his son further, so he held back his smile, and said, "That's fine son. But, you should call ahead of time, to make sure they are receptive to your visit." Zack took a big breath, and sighed, saying, "Thanks Dad", then he ran into the house to make the call.

When Zack came back outside, he was surprised to see the horse and sleigh were still in front of the house, with his parents sitting in the back. Edward stood up, and said, "Hop aboard son. Let's go and pick up your friends for a ride." Laughing out loud, Zack jumped up beside them, and Edward nodded for the driver to move along.

The Mullis family was thrilled to see the horse and sleigh pull up at their house, and they all ran outside. Edward told them to get on the sleigh, and soon all of them were enjoying a ride around their neighborhood. Zack was sitting beside Samantha, glowing with a huge smile. She smiled right back, and bumped shoulders with him. Zack was bashful, but really wanted to show her some kind of affection, so he quickly turned his head and kissed her cheek. Samantha breathed in with surprise, then pulled her hand up to cover her cheek, while her face flushed red. Giggling, she smiled again, and lowered her lashes in embarrassment.

Zack was thrilled with her response, and whispered, "Samantha, you look really pretty today." She glowed from his praise, twirling one of her fingers in a lock of her red hair, and said, "Thank you, Zack. You look very handsome." Zack puffed out his chest with pride, while his face split into a huge grin. "I got you a Christmas present," he said, and handed her the tiny package he had been keeping in his pocket. Opening her eyes wide, Samantha took the package, and opened it carefully. Inside, she found a pretty bracelet, with colorful beads and a silver heart. "Oh Zack, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Holding out her hand, she asked Zack to help her put it on.

Samantha's father had seen the two youngsters, and cleared his throat menacingly. "Master Masen, did you just give my daughter a piece of jewelry as a present?" Zack gulped, with eyes open wide, and looked fearfully at Mr. Mullis, replying, "Yes sir, I did." Mr. Mullis squinted his eyes, looking closely at Zack, waited a few seconds, then finally relaxed his face into a grudging smile. "That was very kind of you, boy. Samantha, be sure to tell Zack thank you for his kindness." She proceeded to offer her quiet appreciation, then turned toward Zack to give him a secret wink that her father could not see.

Zack was giddy with pleasure from her show of affection, and had quite a bit of trouble breathing. Swallowing loudly, he blushed, cleared his throat, then offered her a sheepish grin. Giggling, Samantha fingered her new bracelet, then sighed while biting her lower lip. The two young sweethearts were so nervous in front of their family. But it was obvious to everyone that they really seemed to care for one another.

When the sleigh arrived back at the Mullis home, Edward helped everyone dismount, then told the Mullis family farewell. Zack waved goodbye to his friend Joey, and smiled wide at Samantha as she stepped away to her home. Sighing dreamily, he turned to face forward in his seat, glowing with a dreamy expression. Bella suppressed her silent giggles, and smiled at her husband. The two youngsters were just so adorable. Zack didn't say a word as they rode home, keeping his secret thoughts to himself.

The day was coming to an end, with stars just beginning to appear in the sky. Edward held Bella close beside him, while Zack stayed close on his other side. They were all covered up with a thick plaid blanket, while wisps of white revealed their breaths escaping into the cold night air. When they got home, Zack ran inside to get some carrots from the kitchen, then he brought them out for the horses. Edward paid the driver, told him goodbye, then walked inside with his arm around his son's shoulder. "You handled your first outing with Samantha very well, my boy. Always remember to be a gentleman, and respect her," he instructed. Zack nodded his head, saying, "Thanks Dad. I'll do my best."

_- TQ - Book Four -_

On the day before Christmas, Edward had to work for a while at the hospital. While he was away, Bella gathered all her children together in the main landing upstairs. "Kids, each of you needs to look through your room, and choose 5 toys to give to charity. Tonight, we will be going to take toys to the church for those less fortunate than ourselves. Remember that several families in the area have been hit hard by the Depression. So, be sure to choose special toys that will be appreciated. Be generous, children, because Santa is bringing new toys to you tonight."

After some complaining, the kids all went to do as they were told. When they made their choices, they brought them out to Bella, and she looked them over to make sure they were presentable. Next, they gathered together all the toys, placed them in large boxes, and carried them out to the car. Bella and Zelda took the girls in one car, while Salvador took the boys in the other. When they got to the church, everyone got out to help carry in the toys. Then they all went to work helping to organize all the donations that had been brought in by other families in the area.

There was a meal being prepared for the night, so Bella stopped in the kitchen, to see if they needed any help. There was still a lot to do, so Bella called home, and asked the Masen cook to come and work for the event. In the meantime, Bella, Zelda and Betty helped chop vegetables. Ella Rae and Annabelle were put to task, placing flowers and silverware on the tables. Zack, Jack, and Salvador were busy setting up tables and chairs.

When everything looked ready for the event, the Masens all got back in their cars and went home. Next, Salvador drove the maid to the church, so she could help with the meal preparation and serving. The Masens would have a simple meal, served by the rest of the household staff.

Edward arrived home from work, kissed Bella affectionately, then hugged each of his kids as they took their seats in the dining room. After eating their meal, the family gathered in the front parlor, to listen to Edward as he read _The Night Before Christmas_. The children were all wide eyed with excitement, anticipating Santa's visit. When the story was finished, the girls went to the kitchen to find some cookies to put on a plate for Santa. Jack filled a glass with milk, and Zack found some sugar cubes for the reindeer.

Everything was set out by the fireplace, in front of the Christmas tree. Soft music was playing on the radio, and candles glimmered all around the room. It was so lovely. The kids all came to stand by their parents, and naturally settled into their embrace. Edward started singing "Silent Night", and all the rest of them joined in. Bella's eyes filled with tears, as she enjoyed her family's celebration together. Edward kissed the side of her head, humming the angelic tune of the season quietly in her ear.

_- TQ - Book Four -_

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear, with the Masen children all wide awake and excited to see what Santa had brought to them overnight. There were so many new toys and games for each of them. New bikes for Jack and Zack. New dolls for the girls. But best of all...a puppy! They decided to name him Sparky. He was excited to meet everyone, and hopped from person to person, licking and nipping them all. Edward showed everyone how to feed the puppy, and where he would be sleeping. Sparky was definitely a hit with everyone.

When the kids were finished seeing what Santa had brought them, Edward took a seat on the sofa, pulling Bella down on his lap. She giggled, and snuggled in close to him, as they watched their children enjoying their new toys. Edward then called out, "How about someone passing out those presents that are under the tree?" Jack volunteered for the task, and was soon calling out names and carrying gifts around the room.

Aunt Zelda got a new sewing basket, filled with colorful threads and accessories. She loved to work embroidery projects, so this gift was perfect for her. She was thrilled with it. Salvador got a box full of new oil paints and paintbrushes, and was very appreciative. The kids all got new clothes, books, and candy. Bella got some pretty hairbows from her girls, and a nice fluffy robe from Jack and Zack. Edward got a fishing hat from the boys, and a pipe from the girls. "Girls, I don't smoke," said Edward with his eyebrows pulled in tight. "We know...but we want you to, because the tobacco smells so good!" said Betty. Bella and Edward laughed so hard at this, and Edward said that he would try it sometime, just for them.

Sparky was jumping up and down, playing with all the discarded wrapping paper. This was causing quite a bit of commotion, so Bella told the kids to pick up all the loose paper, and carry their gifts to their rooms. When the kids had all disappeared upstairs with their treasures, Bella stepped over to the tree, reached behind it, and pulled out a gift she had hidden there for Edward. "What's that?" he asked. "Open it, and find out," she answered.

Tearing away the paper, and opening the box, Edward gasped. "Bella! Where did you get this?" She smiled, and said, "Carlisle helped me put it all together. I've been hiding it for almost a year. I hope you like it." Edward beamed, "Like it? I LOVE it!" Edward reached in and pulled out a framed photograph of the Chicago White Sox team, with personal autographs on each image. There were also some signed baseballs, a signed glove, and a White Sox uniform and hat, in Edward's size, with "Masen" on the back of the shirt. Laughing with glee, he trembled all over, then pulled Bella in for huge hug. "Wow, babe. What a perfect gift!"

Bella smiled again, then said, "I can't wait to see you in that uniform, honey. I'm going to be drooling over you, I'm sure." Rubbing noses, they then kissed each other affectionately. Edward sighed, and said, "Well, it's time for your gift now. But, it's not really ready to open yet. Anyway...you'll understand it soon." Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

Opening the envelope, Bella's eyebrows came together in confusion, "I don't understand, Edward. What does _TIME_ mean?" Edward's face became very serious, and he said, "I've been working with Salvador on a plan for you...for us. We're going on a time travel journey again. To the future."


	11. After the Holidays

**After the Holidays**

The day after Christmas was incredibly cold, with piles of snow growing higher by the hour. Edward, Salvador, Jack, and Zack all took turns shoveling the driveway, so Edward would be able to get to the hospital in case of emergencies. Edward had hired a team of horses and a driver with a sleigh, so he could make house calls to the side roads. The horses were being kept in the garage, while Edward's automobiles were moved outside and covered with heavy tarps. One vehicle was available for driving, with chains on the tires.

Inside the Masen home, everyone was keeping warm the best they could, huddling together in the parlor, watching the fire, playing with their new toys, taking turns with their new puppy, and listening to radio programs. The hired driver was in the kitchen, with a cup of coffee, listening to local gossip being shared by the cook and some of the housemaids. The kitchen was kept warm with baking bread, cakes, and pies.

The front door opened with a whoosh, as Edward and Jack came in from shoveling snow. They pushed the door closed, then stomped their feet to loosen the ice and snow from their boots. Bella rushed to help them out of their coats, hats, gloves, and scarves, exclaiming, "You poor souls. It's incredibly cold out there!" Edward nodded, too exhausted to say anything. His cheeks were red from the cold, and his eyes and nose were running. Shivering and squeezing his shoulders together, he quickly stepped into the parlor, placing himself directly in front of the fireplace. Jack was soon by his side, holding out his hands, reaching for warmth from the flames.

Bella handed their outer garments over to a housemaid, telling her to take care of them. The maid scurried off with the wet things, and carried them to the laundry room to dry out. Then Bella went to the kitchen, asking the cook for warm drinks for Edward and Jack. When the drinks were ready, Bella carried the tray into the parlor. Edward and Jack were so glad to see the hot drinks, and grabbed them greedily. Sipping their drinks, they remained standing at the fire, still shivering, and stepping from foot to foot, to warm up their leg muscles.

Salvador looked at Edward with concern. "Edward, shouldn't you let me and Zelda take care of that for a while. The cold doesn't bother us as much, you know." Edward pressed his lips together, considering the circumstances, not wanting to reveal too much to his children about Zelda and Salvador's vampire qualities. Zack was paying close attention to the conversation, looking away from the board game he had been playing with his sisters. Edward winked at his son, then turned to answer Salvador. "Let's talk about that in a few minutes. The work we just did should hold up for a while now."

Suddenly, the phone rang shrilly, interrupting the discussion. Zack hopped up and ran to the phone, picked up the receiver, and said, "Masen residence, Zachary Masen speaking." The rest of the family came around him, so they could find out who had called. After listening to Zack muttering yeses and hums, they were finally rewarded with his spoken response, "Well, hello there Emmett!" Everyone smiled and waited to hear how their "brother" was doing. They learned that he had spent the past few weeks in Tennessee with his family, celebrating the holidays. He now needed to plan his trek back to New York, and wanted to discuss it with Edward. So, Zack handed the phone to his father.

When all the planning was taken care of, the phone was passed from person to person, as everyone wanted to talk to Emmett. He would be coming back home the following week, if weather permitted, and was looking forward to seeing everyone. When the call was finally ended, everyone shared their excitement over his return. Bella then picked up the phone again, and placed a call to Rosalie, to let her know the news. When Rosalie learned that her man was coming back home, everyone in the front room heard her loud excited squeals through the phone.

_-TQ - Book Four - _

Thankfully, the following day dawned a bit warmer, and there were no more big flurries of snow. So, the men and boys were able to relax with the family for the day. The hired horses and driver were retained for one more day, just in case the weather turned.

Seeing the calmer conditions outside, Bella allowed her children to go outside and play. They whooped and hollered, wrapping themselves up in warm outer wear, so they could make snowmen, have snowball fights, and try sledding down the hill. Soon, there were children all over the neighborhood, playing together and having a wonderful time. With the children occupied, Edward and Bella snuck upstairs to their room for some privacy. They knew that the children would be watched by Zelda, Salvador, and the house staff.

"Come here, my love," Edward groaned, as he pulled Bella into his arms. They had just stepped into their room, and locked themselves in. Leaning back against the door, Edward slid down a few inches, with his legs placed on either side of his lovely wife. Bella snuggled into his warm arms, then placed her lips against Edward's. Humming with appreciation, he deepened their kiss, and quickly removed her clothing. When they were both undressed, he picked up his wife in his arms, and carried her to their bed. The next hour was filled with sighs of pleasure as they satisfied their need for each other.

Bella was so incredibly content, nestled in her husband's arms. He had blown her mind with his bedroom skills, and she knew that she had rocked his world as well. Smiling, she turned to look into his shining eyes. He was glowing with complete satisfaction, sighing and moaning. "Bella love...I just love you so much, girl." She giggled and blushed, then replied, "I adore you, Edward. You sure know how to entertain a lady." Tweaking her nose, he answered, "Is that so? Hmm...well, I must say that you are a pleasure to entertain, my dear."

Their sweet moment of peace was soon interrupted by loud footsteps and excited yells in the hallway. The children were back inside now. "Oh well...so much for our little escape," Bella muttered. Edward snickered, "Yeah...well...let's hide under the covers and be real quiet. Maybe they won't notice that we're missing." Bella giggled, slipping under the blanket with her husband. Holding each other close, they whispered and chuckled, cuddling and tickling each other for the next few minutes. But their escape was not successful. Soon, they heard a timid knock on their bedroom door, "Mommy? Daddy? Are you in there?"

Sighing with resignation, they sat up and pulled on their clothes, then arranged the bedclothes to look presentable. Finally, they opened the door to find one of their youngest girls, waiting patiently for them to respond. Edward crouched down to his daughter, and asked what she needed. Little Annabelle smiled, and wrapped her arms around her daddy. "I just wanted a hug, Daddy." Edward grinned, and said, "Well, you're in luck. I'm happy to give out hugs today." Holding his little girl in his arms, he winked at Bella over her shoulder. Bella smiled back at her gorgeous husband, enjoying the afterglow of their special time together. Patting his shoulder, she stepped by, saying that she would go check on the rest of the kids.

_-TQ - Book Four -_

The following Wednesday, Rosalie arrived at the Masen home, so she could be there when Emmett arrived. She was glowing with anticipation, and could not keep still. She had brought gifts for everyone, since she didn't see them over the holidays. The kids were jumping around, so excited to get another Christmas present. One of their gifts was a new card game, so everyone decided to try it out together. They were just beginning to understand how to play it, when they heard a car pulling up outside. Rosalie's eyes opened wide, and she hopped up to look out the window.

"It's HIM!" she cried, turning to run out the front door. Everyone else got up, and went to watch the lovers reunite. Emmett had just stepped out of the car, when Rosalie leapt into his arms. Their kisses and groping hands soon became too much for the children to witness, so Bella pulled them all back inside to wait for a while. Edward then came in the door, carrying some of Emmett's bags, and saying, "Well, those two sure are happy to see each other again." Bella smirked in agreement, "Yeah, I have a feeling that we might not get a word in to Emmett for the next few hours." Edward chuckled, "You're probably right. Let's take the kids to the dining room, for an early dinner. I'm hungry anyway." Bella rounded up the kids, while Edward made his request to the cook.

When everyone had eaten their dinner, Bella and Edward asked Nanny Gail to entertain the girls upstairs with their dollhouse. Jack and Zack were told to work on their new model planes in their room. When the kids were all occupied, Edward went to find the lovers. He finally discovered them in the garage, steaming up the windows of one of his older vehicles. Giggling to himself, he stepped back inside the house, shaking his head. When he found Bella, he said, "It's a good thing they're getting married soon. I just hope she doesn't get pregnant before then." Bella laughed aloud, then said, "Let's see if we can convince them to move the date up a bit."


	12. 2011 in Forks - Meeting Zack's Mate

**2011 - Present Day in Forks - Meeting Zack's Mate**

_After much discussion, it was decided to send Zack back in time to rescue his parents in 1940. His vampirism would protect him as he traveled, and he was looking forward to seeing his mom and dad again. Esme said, "Okay Zack. But we don't want you to go alone."_

_Zack smiled, "Of course not, I'll take my mate with me."_

_Carlisle raised his eyebrows, asking, "Your mate? And who would that be?"_

_"Well, speak of the devil," said Jack, as the lady vampire in question came walking into the room. All eyes were on her, and she glowed under their gazes._

_"Hi Carlisle and Esme. I haven't seen you in such a long time," she crooned._

_Carlisle and Esme were speechless._

Zack pulled his mate into his arms, kissing her soundly. "Mmm...babe. Your lips taste so good." She giggled, and rubbed noses with Zack. "Yeah, that would be the elk I just drank." Zack huffed out a laugh, then smirked in response, "I thought that was what I tasted." The couple stood hip to hip, facing Carlisle and Esme, who were wondering how this couple had come to be. They also wondered how Zack had become a vampire.

First things first - Carlisle barked out a question, "Zack, when did you turn into a vampire?" Zack looked confused for a moment, then said, "Oh...that's right...you've just come back from time traveling, didn't you? Well...let's see..." Rubbing his chin, he considered how to tell the story in a way that would be understandable to his grandparents.

"Okay," he began, "As you know, we were all living in New York, and I was just starting to court Samantha Mullis." Zack's mate squirmed uncomfortably, moaning about his earlier romantic pursuits. Zack rolled his eyes, and said, "Babe, I was only a kid back then. Give it a rest." Huffing her displeasure, she shrugged his arm away, and walked off to be with the rest of the family.

Zack smirked, then rolled his eyes again, "She is so temperamental. So...back to my story. I had been courting Samantha for a couple years, and I was considering asking her to marry me. Well, Dad didn't want me to tie myself down so soon. He thought that I should get out and see the world first. So, he asked Salvador and Zelda to take me and Jack on a trip across the country. We spent a couple years seeing the sights. We saw the Grand Canyon, Niagara Falls, the Rocky Mountains, the desert, and lots of other stuff. Well, one day, me and Salvador went out hunting together in the woods. Jack and Zelda stayed behind at our camping spot, so Jack could go fishing."

"So, while we were out hunting, we came across some other hunters in the same area. They were frightened by the appearance of Salvador. I guess I had never really noticed his vampire qualities, since I had grown up around all of you guys. Anyway, the other hunters freaked out and tried to rescue me from Salvador, saying that he was going to hurt me. They wouldn't listen to my arguments, and kept pulling me away from him. Things got crazy, and they tried to shoot Salvador. He was able to dodge the bullets, which scared everyone, me included. I must have jumped away or something, because I fell down the side of the mountain, landing several hundred feet below. The other hunters thought that I was dead, so they ran off. They were afraid of Salvador, and didn't need to rescue me anymore, you see."

Carlisle then interrupted, saying, "So, Salvador had to turn you to save your life."

"Yep, that's a long story short," Zack agreed. "He had to take me deep into the woods, and watched over me until my transformation was complete. Zelda was waiting back at camp, wondering what happened to us. She waited for Jack to fall asleep, then carried him in her arms, so she could track us down. When she found us, she and Salvador decided to send Jack back home, to let Dad and Mom know that I had been injured in the woods. They sent a sealed letter with Jack, with the details about my unfortunate transformation."

"Mom and Dad wanted me to be kept away from the rest of the kids, until they could explain it to them. So, I spent another year in the wilderness with Salvador and Zelda, becoming acclimated to an animal diet. Finally, I was able to go home, and everyone finally knew the truth. They could see that I had changed, and looked a lot like you, Zelda, and Salvador. It took a while for us to all be comfortable together, but it finally all fell into place. Of course, at this time, Mom and Dad told us about how Dad had once been a vampire himself, and they had traveled back in time so he could be human. If my brothers and sisters had not seen my transformation, I doubt that they would have believed the story."

Esme then asked, "So, what happened with little Samantha Mullis?"

Zack smirked, and shrugged, replying, "She had already started seeing another guy by then, so I didn't even have to worry about trying to explain anything to her. I had been gone for a few years, so it was understandable that she would have moved on to someone else. There was no love lost for me. I realized that Dad was right. I had been too young to get engaged. Plus, now I was a vampire, so I couldn't be with her anyway. So, I decided that I wanted to get out and wander on my own for a while. If I stayed there, it would have caused too many questions with the neighbors, and I had become too independent to live with my parents and siblings. I needed space. So, Dad called you guys, and you recommended that I should go live with you in Forks. When I got there, you introduced me to lots of other vampires, and that's how I found my mate."

Esme and Carlisle turned to look at each other in amazement. They were so surprised to hear Zack's story. Now, they were ready to hear the rest of it, so they asked Zack to call over his mate again. Zack turned away, called her over, then she settled back into his embrace, asking, "No more talk about former girlfriends, then?" Zack nuzzled her neck, and said, "No more, sweetie. It's time to talk about you and me." She smiled, and snuggled closer to him, wiggling her hips against his thigh. "That's more like it," she gushed.

Zack continued his story, "So, you had invited a bunch of vampires to your house for a get-together. There were visitors from all over the world. I didn't understand everything you guys were talking about. Something about the Volturi. I was still learning my way around basic vampire ways at the time, just getting to know all the different personalities of the visiting vampires. There were so many attitudes and gifts to figure out."

His mate smiled up at him, and said, "And that's how we met. I was there with my coven, and Zack and I were just drawn to each other." Zack kissed her cheek tenderly, and caressed her hair, "Yeah...I have a thing for redheads." She winked at him, and kissed him square on the mouth, replying, "I'm glad you do."

Carlisle was glad to hear their story, and pulled them both into a kind embrace, saying, "Well, I'm glad to hear all about it. Thanks for filling us in on the details."

Esme turned to Zack's mate, and said, "So Maggie, how are Liam and Siobhan?"

Maggie's eyes grew large and bright, as she explained that they had returned to Ireland, leaving her in Forks, so she could stay with Zack. They had been together ever since, sometimes going to live in other parts of the world. They had even gone to Ireland for a few years.

"Well," Esme continued, "I am so pleased to see you with a mate, Maggie. You were changed at such a young age. We all thought that you would be alone forever." Maggie agreed, "Yeah, being turned at the age of 15 was unfortunate for me. But finding Zack made it all worthwhile. He was changed at a young age as well, so we are perfect for each other." Zack wrapped his arms around his sweet little mate. "Yes we are," he growled.


End file.
